Portable communication devices such as cellular-type telephones or other communication devices are becoming more widespread. A portable communication device includes one or more power amplifiers for amplifying the power of the signal to be transmitted from the portable communication device.
With the decreasing size of portable communication devices, power efficiency is one of the most important design criteria. Reducing power consumption prolongs power source life and extends stand-by and talk time of the portable communication device.
A portable communication device may employ a constant or a non-constant envelope modulation methodology. A non-constant envelope modulation scheme is typically implemented with a linear power amplifier. The entire amplitude and phase modulated waveform is provided to the input of the power amplifier and the power amplifier amplifies the combined signal. In a non-constant envelope modulation scheme, “power control” can be implemented as a “slow loop” regulating the gain of the power amplifier or adjusting the input amplitude to compensate for gain variation in the power amplifier that occurs due to process and temperature variations. Unfortunately, a linear power amplifier is significantly less efficient than a nonlinear power amplifier and, as such, consumes more power.
In the case where both a constant envelope modulation methodology and a non-constant envelope modulation methodology are employed, such as in a communication device that operates using the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) and the Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) communication formats, it is desirable to use the same power amplifier for both signals. The GSM system provides a slightly higher output power and uses a constant-envelope modulation methodology. The EDGE system uses a non-constant-envelope modulation methodology. If a linear power amplifier is used to implement EDGE, then the power amplifier is less efficient when operated in GSM mode. This is why it is desirable to find a way to make a non-linear power amplifier work in EDGE mode.
Polar modulation is a known technique of performing non-constant envelope modulation using a nonlinear power amplifier. In polar modulation, a phase modulated input signal is applied to the radio frequency (RF) input to the power amplifier. The output power of the power amplifier is adjusted at the rate of the amplitude modulation to recompose the modulated waveform at the output of the power amplifier.
GSM systems have traditionally been implemented using nonlinear power amplifiers, with the “power control” implemented as a (slow) gain modulation in the power amplifier. A “power control” signal is supplied to the power amplifier from the baseband subsystem to implement the time-slotting (ramp up power at the beginning of the time slot, ramp it down at the end) of the communication protocol using this slow gain modulation. One prior attempt at implementing a power amplifier in the EDGE system using polar modulation increases the performance of the “power control” signal, so that the power amplifier output power can be changed rapidly to create the modulation and to create the power control (i.e. there is still the slow ramp up and ramp down at the edges of the slot, but the faster modulation is also added in the middle). In this manner, the power amplifier can still be used in GSM mode by applying a signal to the “power control” port with only the ramping signals, while also performing polar modulation in EDGE mode.
There are two kinds of polar modulation: open-loop and closed-loop. In open loop, there is no feedback path for the power amplifier output. In closed-loop, feedback on the amplitude and phase paths is used to measure the output amplitude and phase. The measured amplitude and phase are compared to a desired signal, and then an amplitude and gain correcting mechanism is used to minimize any discrepancy. Such an implementation is difficult while maintaining a very wide bandwidth, meeting noise requirements and preventing the system from becoming unstable and oscillating under output mismatch, for example, in the presence of a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR).
In such a system, the phase modulation is typically applied directly to the signal input of the power amplifier. The phase is controlled using a phase correction feedback loop.
One of the challenges when implementing a so called “polar modulation” technique is that the amplitude modulation (AM) signal distorts the phase modulation (PM) signal and the AM signal becomes distorted because of the nonlinearities of the power amplifier. This may lead to power amplifier saturation, resulting in a situation in which the power amplifier output no longer responds linearly to a power control signal. This condition is worsened when the power amplifier is presented with a mismatched load, caused by, for example, movement of the antenna in order to keep the bandwidth of the control loop constant.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a power amplifier control scheme that minimizes the possibility of power amplifier saturation.